Cowboy Boots and Dancing Shoes
by AC1830
Summary: It's 1875. After recovering from some family tragedies, Adam and Joe still don't have their spark back. Their wives come up with a plan to light their fires again. Inspired by the video of Luke Bryan's song, "Strip It Down".
**Cowboy Boots and Dancing Shoes**

Autumn 1875

San Francisco, CA

The sun slowly peaked its head over the hills and park behind Adam Cartwright's home in San Francisco. The gentle light began to stream into the morning room where Adam sat, absentmindedly sipping his coffee. Scowling, he looked at the cup and realized the dark liquid had gone cold. Setting the cup down he leaned back in the chair to stretch his long legs out in front of him. _Seems everything in my life has gone cold lately,_ he scoffed. The last few years had been very hard but Adam felt things were looking up again, or at least they should be.

Adam took stock of his situation in hopes of trying to figure out why his mood was so dark. He had a wonderful family. Elise had settled in well with the move two years prior from Boston to San Francisco via Nevada, having left her family and friends behind. Young Abel and Eliza were the lights of his life at five and three years old. His partnership with an architecture and engineering firm brought great challenges for his time as well as his mind. He was working hard on a difficult waterfront project and should have been thrilled with the opportunities it offered but he just couldn't get interested in it. Adam sighed. He placed his hand behind his neck and scratched a constant itch, then ran his hand over his face and through his beard. _What is missing? Why am I so sullen?_

Elise wandered down the hall with a fresh pot of coffee. She'd felt Adam leave their bed an hour before and knew he needed time to think about things. Watching him for a few moments from the doorway she wondered what was bothering her husband so deeply. Their lives had been turned upside down about two years ago. First with the sudden death of his middle brother, Hoss, then with the loss of Joe's wife, Alice, and their unborn child. When the telegrams and letters arrived informing them of the tragedies, Adam was devastated. He immediately packed up his family and headed west. Elise had never been outside of Boston and the children were very young but she understood about her husband's connection to his family and his roots in Nevada so she followed him without complaint.

They had settled at his family's ranch and although dealing with the great sadness was difficult, they had had warm times with Ben and Joe, especially with the joys of having little ones in the house. Unfortunately, the grief was still too much for Ben Cartwright. Elise recalled that he had finished his days only six months after they had arrived. Adam had remained for another six months to help Joe settle all the accounts and set up the two remaining brothers as co-owners of the Ponderosa and all its subsidiaries.

Once everything was in place at the ranch, Adam accepted a partnership in San Francisco. Everyone seemed to be doing well but now a pall had come over the house. Adam was moody, irritable, and even their romantic life was waning. She had to do something to bring the sparkle back to her husband's golden hazel eyes.

Quietly entering the room, Elise set the tray on the table and poured two cups of coffee. Adam thanked her with a smile and turned to study the birds flitting around the garden. An idea suddenly dawned on Elise. Recently, Adam seemed happiest when talking about Nevada, telling her stories and describing the ranch. She needed to find a way to get him back to Nevada. Perhaps some time away, without the children, would be just what they both needed. Elise recalled that Joe and Sara were coming in a few days to visit and finalize some contracts. She smiled to herself as she made a mental note speak to Sara about their going to Nevada for a visit and to speak to their good friend about watching the children for about a week. She and Adam sat in companionable silence until it was time for him to go to work. He gave her a kiss and headed up to get dressed. Elise decided she would put the plan into action that morning with a telegram to Sara.

Autumn 1875

Ponderosa Ranch

Nevada

Sara Cartwright had everything ready for Joe's dinner. All she needed was her husband. Joe had been in Carson City for the last three days negotiating new contracts with the Army and Railroad. She had heard him ride in so was now waiting to hear his booted steps on the front porch. After the expected number of minutes, she heard them. He opened the door with an explosive sigh, dropped his hat and gun belt on the credenza, and shuffled to the table. Sara set the pot of beef stew on the table with some fresh bread she had baked that morning. She filled two bowls then sat down across from her husband. She looked at Joe and saw great fatigue on his face. Concern over the contracts filled her thoughts but she didn't want to bring them up until Joe had had time to relax. Therefore the mealtime conversation was filled with quiet talk about her activities for the last three days.

As they sat by the fire, drinking coffee, Sara decided to take the plunge and asked Joe how the negotiations went. The ranch needed to get good prices for the beef for the Army and the timber supplies for the Railroad for next spring. Joe admitted it was close but he had gotten his top dollar for the beef and the contract would last a year and a half. That would get them through two winters and allow them to buy the new seed bull he had been eyeing for a few months. The railroad contract was more difficult with the deadlines they set but Joe was able to offer to meet those if they agreed to a slightly higher price so he could hire more men to complete the work. He smiled at Sara knowingly. He had the offers and knew she was looking forward to traveling to San Francisco with him to sign the final papers. With a hint of a smile, he confided to Sara that he never wanted to have to negotiate with both groups again at the same time. They laughed about that and Sara was pleased to see Joe smile. They settled down for some quiet reading over the next hour.

Unable to concentrate on her reading Sara studied Joe's face from behind the pages of her novel. Sara reflected on the last few weeks. Joe looked older, less lively. At first she thought it was because of all the work to get ready for the negotiations but now she wasn't so sure. For a much longer period of time he had grown more and more reserved and even less responsive to her romantically. Sara knew Joe still loved her deeply so something else had to be troubling him.

They had been married for just over a year. Sara had attended Ben Cartwright's funeral because he and her father had been long time friends. She had been in St. Louis working as a teacher and had only been back in Virginia City herself for a few weeks when Ben died. After the funeral, she'd had a chance to reconnect with Adam and Joe, having known both of them since childhood. Over the following months, a special connection began to form between her and Joe which eventually led to marriage.

Suddenly, Joe's movement pulled Sara back to the present. He leaned over her and kissed her lightly, straightened up and said he was going to bed. He confirmed that they would leave in two days for San Francisco. San Francisco! That was it. She had to convince Joe to stay a week and they could just spend some time away from the ranch and 'reconnect' with each other. Before heading upstairs to bed, she went to the desk and quickly wrote out a telegram to send to Elise. She would need some help finding a special place for them to stay. She also had to alert Candy that they would be gone longer than Joe had told him.

San Francisco, CA

Joe and Sara arrived at the San Francisco train station late in the afternoon. Adam and his family met them and took them out for dinner then back to their house to get settled in. That evening, Joe and Adam worked in Adam's study to go over the offers for the Army and Railroad. They were meeting the gentlemen the next day to sign the papers and finalize the contracts. This gave the ladies a chance to discuss their plans for their husbands after the children were in bed. Elise loaned Sara two emerald hair combs and Sara let Elise borrow a pale pink blouse to go with her dark blue traveling skirt.

Late the next afternoon after the contracts were signed, Joe and Adam returned to the house ready for some rest and relaxation before dinner. They found the house empty. Heading to their rooms to freshen up, each man found a note and a set of clothes waiting for him. The notes simply said it was time for a change and the ladies would meet them in a couple of hours at specified locations. They also indicated that there would be transportation out front waiting for them.

Looking at the clothes laid out before him, Joe found his formal black suit, white silk shirt, string tie and black dress hat. Adam discovered his black ranch clothes, blue jacket, gun belt, and black hat and boots waiting for him. Each man was puzzled, yet curiosity got the better of them. They dressed and headed downstairs to the main hall.

Eyeing each other the brothers smiled and chuckled at the changes in wardrobe. Adam opened the door and let Joe out, then locked up the house.

Parked along the sidewalk were two carriages. A black open carriage drawn by two black Friesians had gold lettering on the side that read "Palace Hotel". Adam recognized the hotel name and smiled. It had opened earlier that year, and he and Elise had stayed there for their anniversary. The brothers walked over and Adam addressed the footman, who indicated that the carriage was for a Mister Joseph Cartwright. Joe eyebrows shot up. He entered the carriage and bid Adam farewell. Adam turned and walked toward a hansom cab waiting on the other side of his front steps. The driver acknowledged that the cab was for him and he would be taking Adam to the train station. Adam's frown turned into a soft smile as they drove through the city.

Upon his arrival at the Palace Hotel, Joe stepped out of the carriage and studied the hotel facade. It was the most ornate building Joe had ever seen. The front was a combination of marble and granite with heavy mahogany doors. Joe tipped his hat to the doorman who requested his name. Joe gave it and was directed to go to the parlor to the right of the door. The hotel lobby was decorated in rich reds and golds, and more marble. It was full of guests checking in and meeting other guests. As soon as he entered the parlor he was aware of an immediate drop in sound. The small sitting room was warm and inviting, with soft furniture, low lighting, and a gentle glow emanating from the fireplace. Joe froze as he noticed someone else in the room. A myriad of expressions crossed his face and ended in a warm smile that lit up his hazel green eyes. Sara stood near the fireplace in a dark green, off-shoulder dress. Her sable colored hair was held in place with two jeweled combs Joe didn't recognize. Joe slowly walked over to his wife and gently caressed her cheek, then fingered the combs. Sara was thrilled to see Joe's green eyes dance as they roamed over her face. They spoke quietly and Sara told him they had reservations for dinner and dancing at the hotel restaurant, and a suite reserved on the top floor. Joe was beside himself with excitement to learn they would then spend a week in San Francisco. They had the option to remain at the hotel or stay at Adam's home. Joe slyly glanced around the parlor to make sure they were alone then swept Sara into his arms and kissed her passionately. Taken over by shy giggles, he held out his arm which she took, and together they strolled to the restaurant and toward a week of rejuvenation and passion.

When Adam arrived at the train station he noticed a large black engine waiting on the tracks, producing occasional puffs of steam from underneath. He attempted to pay the driver but was informed the payment had already been made. Adam nodded and sauntered toward the platform. Making his way through the throng of passengers he spied a familiar and beautiful woman sitting on a lone bench. Adam studied his wife as he approached her. She was in a dark blue travelling suit with a semi-sheer, pale pink blouse. Adam helped her to stand and looked into her eyes. He lightly fingered the soft fabric of her blouse and smiled his approval. With an impish grin, Elise handed Adam the tickets. When he saw the destination, he lifted Elise into his arms and swung her around, then gave her a brief but passionate kiss not caring about the stern stares they were receiving from passersby. . Elise smiled warmly, inside and out, upon seeing the golden flecks shining brightly in her husband's eyes. Adam put his arm around Elise and escorted her to their train car. He was excited about the week ahead, a chance to reconnect with his roots and show just how much he was devoted to his wife.

The End

(A/N - Based on the video of Luke Bryan's Song "Strip It Down")


End file.
